This invention relates to a vending machine for newspapers, periodicals and the like. This invention more particularly relates to a coin operated mechanism for controlling the operation of the vending machine.
Coin operated mechanisms for controlling the operations of vending machines are well known. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,037,701, 4,000,799, 3,946,848, 3,921,779, 3,882,984, 3,149,709 and 2,991,867. Typically, coin operated mechanisms have included: (1) a sorter for separating the coins, deposited by a customer, into different denominations (e.g., into dimes, nickels and quarters); (2) a totalizer for counting the value of the deposited coins; and (3) a vending controller for (a) sensing when the total value of the deposited coins, counted by the totalizer, equals the price of the item being vended and (b) then enabling the customer to remove the purchased item from the vending machine (e.g., by unlocking an access door on the vending machine).